


Meena Flashbacks

by LadyShae



Series: A Promise Kept [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShae/pseuds/LadyShae
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Promise Kept [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808923
Kudos: 9





	Meena Flashbacks

“Hey, Shadowhunta.” 

The inflection in the words is so close to Alec’s own accent that Meena can’t help the proud smile tugging at her lips. It’s childish but she’s been working hard on mimicking his complex speech patterns. The slightly embarrassed amusement he tries to hide every time she masters a new word is enough to keep her working at it.

It’s also sexy as hell hearing his voice form words in his heavy New York drawl. Since she’s started this game he’s stopped trying to soften his accent when they’re at home. He’s mostly just playing along to amuse her but it’s a piece of Alec that only Magnus and Meena get to have and that means more than the world to her. 

“Meena.” She swears she can hear him smile. 

She can also see the way his shoulders drop, his tension bleeding out of him on a deep exhale.

Alec spins on his heel, his easy grace drawing her lips up despite her best efforts to seem aloof. He is smiling, but it’s not the love-drunk sappy grin he wears around Magnus. His smile for her is darker, something closer to Jace’s cocky smirk, while still being blindingly full of his devotion. 

Her heart stutters for a few beats at the sight of it.

“What are you doing here?” Alec questions, his night vision rune allowing him to just barely see her in the darkness of the alley she’s, admittedly, dramatically lurking in.

She and Magnus aren’t supposed to be back for a few more days so she supposes his suspicion is justified.

He takes a few steps forward, stopping under the yellowed glow of a streetlight and raises his hand in invitation, bowing slightly.

She loves the way he moves. There’s something distinctly predatory in the way he stalks towards her and it sends her heart racing even though she knows he would rather cut off his own hand than ever hurt her. It’s like having a panther for a pet. Just because you love it and trust it not to kill you doesn’t mean you should ever forget that it can. Her love may be a gentle giant, but he is still a Shadowhunter. 

“Thought I’d take a walk. Enjoy the city air.” She drawls, pushing out of her casual slouch.

Alec’s eyes widen when she steps into the oily light of the street, her cat-eyes catching the dim glow of the city and her runes standing out starkly on her pale skin. It’s the look she knows he prefers, her fully un-glamoured appearance, and she’s more than willing to let him have this small piece of herself after everything of himself he’s given to others.

“You’re not being suspicious at all, Mee.” His ability to make rolling his eyes a full body gesture is one of her favorite things about him.

As soon as her fingers touch his he pulls her against his broad chest, hands splayed out to cover her entire back with his warmth. Their size difference is extreme, even with the heels she’s wearing, and she relishes how delicate and small she feels in his arms. 

Magnus is tall, much taller than Meena, but the young Shadowhunter is also broad and hard in ways that beautiful and graceful Magnus could never be.

She nuzzles her nose against the worn fabric of his shirt, breathing in the scent of bow resin and sweat and leather that is undeniably Alec, before pressing a quick kiss to his sternum and drawing back enough to see his face.

“Your Parabatai thought you could use a break. And some dinner.” She nods in Jace’s direction with an open smile.

Jace has been nothing but encouraging and supportive of Alec’s exploration into the more complicated aspects of their family and Meena has grown to trust and respect him as a friend and a warrior. Plus, he’s completely cool with that time she almost killed him, so that’s a bonus. Jace is both an enigma and painfully simple. It’s an odd combination but it works for him.

“Although, I’m pretty sure the Head of the Institute isn’t supposed to be out on routine patrols.” She adds with a slight scowl.

The shake of Jace’s head confirms that that rule hasn’t changed in the last few centuries.

Alec opens his mouth, likely to declare his Parabatai a traitor of the very worst kind, but the gurgle of his stomach betrays him completely and his mouth shuts with an audible clack of his teeth.

He isn’t the best at tending to his own needs when Magnus isn’t around to pester him, and she knows from Jace’s regular reports that Alec has been listless and irritable since his lovers left for their little holiday. He hasn’t been sleeping or eating with any sort of regularity in the last week and he looks dead on his feet.

Tonight’s text from Jace that Alec had added himself to yet another patrol roster instead of sleeping upset Magnus enough for him to completely disregard Alec’s guilt complex and portal Meena directly to Alec’s location with firm instructions to get their Shadowhunter fed, showered and into bed before he gets himself killed. 

“Alright, my love.” Alec sighs quietly, his fingers absently scratching up and down her spine. He sounds both defeated and relieved to be handing control of his needs over to her.

He doesn’t like the idea of leaving a patrol, of leaving his Parabatai alone in case something happens, but he’s exhausted and starving and his eyes are dull and red rimmed from his recent loneliness. Meena feels terrible for leaving him even though he’s the one who insisted she and Magnus needed a private holiday to work on repairing their damaged relationship without Alec to fall back on as a buffer.

To lighten the suddenly oppressive mood Meena meets Jace’s eyes with a wink and runs her hands dangerously low down Alec’s back, slipping her fingers deep into his pockets and squeezing hard. Jace rolls his eyes dramatically and waves his hand in an impatient swirl that looks impressively like Magnus’s way of dismissing people when he’s annoyed.

She knows what he’s waiting for and she’s not really in the mood to continue dragging this out when Alec’s arms are slowly drawing her tighter to his warm body.

A flick of her hand has a portal springing to life and Raphael steps out of it like he’s strutting down a runway in Paris instead of a questionable alley in Harlem. Jace rolls his eyes again and mutters about dramatic vampires but he looks pleased to see Raphael dressed in his own, slightly flashier, version of Shadowhunter combat gear. 

“I was in the mood for dolmades.” Meena turns her attention fully to Alec, ignoring the semi-violent greeting going on behind him.

It’s a lot of shoulder punching and snark but there’s enough affection in their posturing for her to not be worried. Jace and Raphael have a complicated relationship based almost entirely on their refusal to admit how much they respect each other for their dedication to protecting Simon from his own idiocy. Raphael is also completely powerless against Isabelle’s whims and Jace deeply sympathizes with his plight.

Alec turns to look at Jace, his eyes pleading for forgiveness for abandoning his Parabatai, but Jace is already leading Raphael away with a friendly arm tossed over his shoulders.

Meena decides to not point out that they are walking directly towards Hunter’s Moon and not following the patrol route that Jace had texted Magnus several minutes ago. Simon, Izzy and Clary are probably already at the bar waiting for them and they all deserve the break after dealing with a moody and unpleasant Alec for days.

“Athens?” Alec smiles down at her hopefully before pushing her back from his chest, spinning her under his arm when she follows his silent direction without protest.

“Paros. There’s an amazing little café near my apartment that serves the best coffee and mezes. We can portal to Athens tomorrow if you want. Magnus loves the Acropolis and the Institute there is quite impressive.”

Alec deserves the vacation and Magnus and Meena have worked out enough of their issues to move forward productively without hiding behind their beloved Shadowhunter. They need some time together as an official family triad and Alec has been fixated on learning everything about Meena’s past lately.

“Better than New York?” Alec questions, his tone disbelieving. Shadowhunters tend to be almost zealously devoted to their home Institute and Alec is a New Yorker to his core.

“How can it be?” Meena questions, gazing up at her love’s beautiful face. “New York is where you are.”

She laughs when he dips her slightly and crouches enough to press a kiss to the base of her throat. 

Alec isn’t the dancer Magnus is but Meena doesn’t care. Somehow Alec can make even the most ordinary things devastatingly romantic without even trying. He smiles that blinding smile at her and bends himself low to brush his lips against her ear.

“Shower first. Then we can go anywhere you want. I’m yours.”

They sway under the dirty streetlight for a long moment before Alec pulls back to grasp her chin, tilting her face up for a kiss. He hooks his hands under her thighs and lifts, walking directly into the portal Meena brings to life with a snap of her fingers. 

Their laughter is still echoing in the alley when Alec deposits Meena onto the bathroom vanity and tugs his shirt over his head.


End file.
